hannibalfandomcom-20200222-history
Freddie Lounds (TV)
Fredricka "Freddie" Lounds is a Supporting Character in the NBC's Hannibal. She is a tabloid blogger who works for a website called TattleCrime.com. Due to the nature of her job, Lounds frequently crosses paths with Will Graham and the BAU. She has a questionable sense of ethics and doesn't have a problem with sensationalizing a murder story for publicity. She often expresses a deep distrust for Will Graham, considering him a psychopath and claiming that's why he is so good at empathizing with the killers he chases. Throughout the first season, Lounds takes an interest in the Minnesota Shrike case. She eventually makes a deal with the killer's only daughter, Abigail Hobbs, to help her write a book about the case, supposedly to allow her to express her side of the story. In Rôti, Lounds is kidnapped by fugitive killer Abel Gideon, who contacts her posing as one of the psychiatrists who interviewed him and offers to give an interview about his escape. He takes Lounds and later Dr. Chilton to an observatory, where he forces Lounds to publish an article about his escape in order to attract the attention of the Chesapeake Ripper. He then proceeds to perform live surgery on Dr. Chilton, removing several of his less vital organs while Lounds keeps feeding Chilton oxygen to keep him alive. In the second season episode Naka-Choko, Freddie, upon arriving at Will's house for an interview, stumbles upon his barn and cautiously explores the building. In the center is a closed off area, surrounded by plastic screens. Freddie enters the closed off area and discovers a most confusing and alarming sight. Hanging by chains is the animal suit worn by Randall Tier. In a nearby freezer, she finds the limbs and organs of what could be Randall Tier himself, as only the head, upper jaw, arms and legs were displayed on an animal skeleton. Will discovers her and tells her that there is "reasonable explanation" for everything she has just seen. Freddie draws her gun, resulting a scuffle between the two. Pepper spraying Will Freddie runs out of the barn and manages to make a call out to Jack, but suddenly Will drags her out of the car window leaving the call recording her screams. What happens to Freddie is unknown, but at the end of the episode, Will and Hannibal are dining on a cut of meat to which Will claims, "She was a slim and delicate pig." While eating, Hannibal discovers isn't pork. It is suggested that the meat was that of Freddie Lounds. In Kō No Mono, a body appears in a flaming wheelchair; of which the dental records match that of Freddie Lounds. Freddie's funeral is held later where afterwards the corpse is dug out later to form a sculpture with multiple arms. After being questioned by Dr. Alana Bloom about Will and Hannibal, Jack Crawford offers to show her something down the hall. In a stunning twist of events, it is revealed that Freddie Lounds is very much alive and well. Interviews My Freddie is ambitious, and she doesn’t have much of a moral center. But, I think she’s learning along the way that she has to temper herself to be able to get what she really wants. She’s still not really willing to compromise, but she’s willing to play ball a little more with the powers that be in order to get ahead. That said, her number one concern is herself. ''(Lara Jean Chorostecki) Quotes *"Shrike is a perching bird. Impales mice and lizards on thorny branches and barbed wire, rips their organs right out." ''(to Abigail) *"He catches insane men because he can think like them." (to Abigail, about Will) *"Here we are: a bunch of psychopaths helping each other out." (about her meeting with Jack, Will, and Dr. Bloom) *"This is unethical, even for a tabloid journalist." (Lecter, about her pretending to be Ms. Kimbel) *"I think you need to tell your own story. But, I am the one to help you tell it." (to Abigail) *"You can change what people think. We can change that together. Everyone will know the truth." (to Abigail) *"Freddie Lounds is dangerous." (Lecter to Abigail) *"Insane isn't really black or white, is it? We're all pathological in our own way." (to Will) *"You choose the version of truth that suits you best and pursue it pathologically." (Will) *"Everyone decides their own versions of the truth." *"Everyone has something to hide." *"This is possibly the finest salad I've ever eaten in my life. Shame to ruin it with all that meat." (to Will and Hannibal) *"I could write a story about you, anything you wanna say." (to Gideon) * "I you can't beat Hannibal lecter, join him" (to Alana) *''"How was my funeral?" (to Alana)'' Trivia *She's a vegetarian. Category:TV Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring